Afternoon Tea Maid
by nonmaden
Summary: Tepat pukul empat. Mata emas. Rambut ikal. Seragam pelayan. Tampak polos sekaligus mencurigakan... dan dia ingin mengungkapnya. AsaIsoMae. YAOI. Untuk #HariPucukSedunia.


**Disclaimer:** Assassination Classroom © Matsui Yuusei

 **Warn:** Yaoi, PWP, multipair, OOC, typo(s), alur maksa, bahasa kasar, bahasa amburadul, dan lain sebagainya

 **Pairing(s):** AsaIsoMae, AsaIso, MaeIso, MaeAsa, AsaAsa

Dedicated for #HariPucukSedunia

Selamat ulang tahun, Isogai Yuuma... :D

* * *

Tiga kali dalam seminggu, setiap hari Selasa, Kamis dan Sabtu, pukul empat sore, Gakushuu Asano akan menunggu di depan pintu. Bersandar di _railing_ koridor lantai dua, tepat di depan kamar, netranya mengarah 65 derajat ke bawah. Diperhatikannya _hall_ lantai satu rumahnya.

Pemandangan yang dilihat oleh Gakushuu adalah sosok berambut hitam melintas selama tiga menit sebelum berbelok ke salah satu ruangan. Seragam maid hitam dengan lengan balon dan rok mengembang yang menutupi separuh paha. Tungkai tertutup kaos kaki panjang, menyisakan jarak 5 cm antara ujung kaos kaki dan rok. _Apron_ putih beraksen renda menutupi bagian depan tubuh. Bando yang juga beraksen renda menghiasi kepala dengan rambut ikal sebahu. Tangan memegang baki. Di atasnya tersusun rapi sebuah teko, yang Gakushuu yakini berisi teh, dan satu cangkir dalam posisi tertelungkup. Toples kecil berisi blok gula dan sepiring camilan bertutup kaca sebagai penyerta.

Gakushuu akan tetap berada di sana untuk menunggu sosok tersebut terlihat kembali sekitar 45 menit kemudian dengan minuman dan kudapan yang telah tandas. Tidak berminat untuk menegur figur sebaya dirinya. Dia bahkan tidak peduli ke mana sosok tersebut mengantar _afternoon tea_ maupun mengapa dia membutuhkan waktu lama untuk mengantar teh. Sosok itu hanya salah satu pelayan dari puluhan pelayan di kediamannya, membuatnya merasa tak perlu mengakrabkan diri.

Namun, kali ini sedikit berbeda, minggu kelima pada hari Selasa, Gakushuu memerhatikan sosok tersebut melintas, dia memakan waktu lebih lama dari biasanya. Gakushuu mengecek waktu melalui jam di tangannya. Empat puluh delapan menit berlalu sejak sosok tersebut menghilang dari jarak pandangnya. Dia kembali mengecek jam tangannya. Lima puluh dua menit, lima puluh enam menit, satu jam lebih tiga menit sosok tersebut belum juga muncul. Hingga satu jam lebih sembilan menit barulah dia menampakkan batang hidung. Sosoknya tampak sedikit berbeda dari sebelumnya. Wajah bersemu merah, baju tampak basah di beberapa bagian. Ia berjalan tertatih, membuat peralatan keramik yang dia bawa bergoyang. Sesekali berhenti untuk mencegah barang-barang bawaannya jatuh dan berakhir naas. Gakushuu terus memerhatikannya, hingga pelayan itu menghilang dari pandangan.

Hari Sabtu pada minggu yang sama, Gakushuu telah menunggu sekitar satu jam seperti waktu sebelumnya. Dia terus mengecek jam tangannya. Memastikan waktu yang dibutuhkan sosok pelayan yang sampai sekarang belum ia ketahui namanya. Satu jam lima puluh delapan menit, dia muncul dengan keadaan yang lebih parah dari sebelumnya. Dia tidak hanya berhenti, tetapi juga menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding ruangan, baki dan perlengkapannya diletakkan di samping vas berisi rangkaian bunga _lilac_. Untuk kali ini, Gakushuu penasaran.

Hari Minggu, dia memerhatikan kegiatan pelayan-pelayan di rumahnya. Hasilnya nihil, dia tidak menemukan sosok yang dia cari. Bertanya dengan salah satu pelayan bahkan kepala pelayan pun percuma. Mereka tidak memberikan jawaban yang memuaskan. Mereka terkesan menutupi keberadaan sosok tersebut. Bagaimana bisa mereka berkata tidak ada pelayan dengan ciri-ciri semacam itu jika ia nyata-nyata melihatnya dengan mata kepala yang masih berfungsi seutuhnya? Esoknya dia masih belum menemukan apa-apa. Tak satu pun pelayan yang ia temui sesuai dengan ciri gadis pengantar teh. Niat membobol dokumen data pelayan milik sang ayah pun percuma. Gakushuu curiga.

Selasa sore, Gakushuu kembali menunggu. Kali ini tepat berada di bawah kamarnya, berdiri di depan ruang baca.

"Hei!" panggilnya ketika pelayan itu lewat.

Dia berjengit, suara gemerutuk keramik yang bersinggungan dengan baki terdengar, tetapi dia dapat mempertahankannya agar tidak jatuh. Kepalanya menoleh ke arah majikannya. Sedikit membungkuk untuk memberi salam, lalu melangkah seperti biasa.

"Hei!" Gakushuu kembali memanggilnya.

Kali ini dia tidak menoleh, memilih meneruskan tugas.

Gakushuu tidak mengejarnya. Dia tetap berdiri di tempat yang sama, menunggu pelayan muda itu kembali. Pukul lima lewat sebelas menit, si pengantar teh menampakkan diri. Mencoba berjalan wajar walau tampak tertatih. Gakushuu berdiri sembari menyandarkan punggung ke dinding, kedua tangan bersedekap.

"Aku tak pernah melihatmu bekerja selain mengantar teh, kau siapa?" tanya Gakushuu saat jarak mereka terpaut satu meter. Sikapnya tak acuh. Pandangan mereka tak saling bertemu.

Yang ditanya justru melanjutkan langkahnya. Berusaha bersikap senormal mungkin walau yang dilakukannya termasuk perbuatan tak sopan terhadap majikan.

"Kau tidak bisa bicara? Atau jangan-jangan kau penyusup? Badanmu termasuk tinggi untuk ukuran perempuan dan dadamu terlalu rata. Kau laki-laki?" tuduh Gakushuu.

Kembali tak ada respon. Dia berlalu dengan gemeretak keramik mengiringi langkahnya.

Dua hari kemudian, Gakushuu menunggu di tempat yang sama. Berharap dapat mengorek informasi dari subjek secara langsung. Namun, yang ditanya masih bersikap sama. Sekedar membungkuk dan berlalu tanpa bicara sepatah kata.

Hari Sabtu adalah hari yang ditunggu Gakushuu. Sabtu minggu lalu dia membutuhkan waktu lebih lama dari biasanya, sehingga Gakushuu berasumsi minggu ini terjadi hal yang sama. Dia tidak menunggu di depan ruang baca, sadar bahwa hal itu sia-sia.

Si pengantar teh datang pukul empat tepat. Dia berhenti sejenak, menengok ke sana ke mari. Seolah mencari pemuda bersurai _strawberry blonde_ yang menghadangnya pada waktu-waktu sebelumnya. Yakin pemuda penguasa tidak ada, dia melanjutkan langkahnya. Berbelok ke salah satu koridor kediaman Asano. Gakushuu telah menunggunya. Bersembunyi di antara rak buku ruang baca. Dia membuntuti si pelayan.

Si pengantar teh berhenti di depan salah satu ruangan, meletakkan baki yang dibawanya di meja yang ditempatkan di samping pintu. Dia membuka pintu kayu ruangan tersebut lalu masuk dengan membawa baki yang sebelumnya ia letakkan. Setelah yakin pintu tertutup sempurna, Gakushuu berjalan mendekati ruangan tersebut. Mencari celah untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi di dalam sana. Kenop pintu ia putar sangat perlahan. Berusaha tidak menimbulkan suara. Tidak terkunci. Didorongnya pintu tersebut juga dengan gerakan sangat perlahan pula, membuat celah selebar 7 cm. Melalui celah pintu, dia dapat melihat ke dalam.

Sinar lampu menerangi ruangan berukuran 5x6 meter. Ruangan paling sempit dari semua kamar di kediaman Asano. Sebuah sofa panjang diletakkan menghadap pintu. _Buffet_ kayu berada di samping kanannya. Sebuah meja dengan tumpukan dokumen di atasnya sisi kiri. Ada pintu tertutup di sisi kanan dan Gakushuu tak tahu ruangan apa yang ada di baliknya.

Si pengantar teh telah meletakkan bakinya di meja, tampak tengah berbicara dengan sosok lain di dalam ruangan. Dari sudut pandangnya, Gakushuu tidak dapat melihat sosok tersebut secara jelas. Si pelayan yang tengah berdiri menutupi sosok yang duduk di sofa. Ketika si pengantar teh mengambil posisi berlutut di samping sosok tersebut, amarah Gakushuu mencuat.

Gakuhou Asano, sang ayah, duduk penuh kuasa di sofa dengan bantalan berbalut kulit. Jemarinya membelai pipi si pengantar teh. Mendekatkan wajah untuk membisikkan sesuatu kepada yang lebih muda. Pipi yang lebih muda merona, tetapi Gakushuu juga menangkap kecemasan dari wajah tersebut.

'Pantas saja kau selalu menghilang pada waktu tertentu selama satu jam. Ternyata begini caramu menghabiskan waktu,' pikir Gakushuu sinis.

* * *

"Kau berpapasan dengannya lagi?" tanya Gakuhou kepada si pelayan yang dijawab dengan gelengan kepala. "Bagus," lanjutnya.

Gakuhou mencolek sedikit krim dari _banana pudding_ yang disajikan sebagai kudapan. Mengarahkan jari berlumur krim ke mulut si pelayan. Seolah sudah mengetahui apa yang harus dia lakukan, si pelayan membuka mulutnya, menyambut rasa manis krim vanilla yang menyapa indera pengecapnya. Gakuhou memutar jarinya, memastikan seluruh krim masuk ke rongga si pelayan. Menambahkan satu jari ke dalam rongga hangat yang lebih muda. Kedua jari tersebut dikulum penuh nikmat, seolah masih menyisakan manis krim yang disuapkan langsung kepadanya. Gakuhou mengeluarkan jarinya, menciptakan benang saliva yang menjembatani jarinya dan lidah yang lebih muda.

"Kau semakin baik," pujinya, "lakukan," satu jari mengacung ke depan, menandakan hal tersebut sudah menjadi rutinitas sehingga Gakuhou tidak perlu menjelaskan perintahnya.

Si pelayan berjalan ke tengah ruangan. Melakukan apapun yang sudah biasa mereka lakukan. Jemarinya meraba tubuh bagian depan, memberikan sentuhan-sentuhan lembut di bagian torso dan abdomen. Sesekali sentuhan lembut di torso berubah lebih kasar. Menekan, mengusap kasar hingga meremas.

"Nnnngh," lenguhnya saat merasakan sentuhannya mengenai bagian sensitif tubuhnya.

Gakuhou memerhatikan pekerjaan si pelayan sembari menyantap _banana pudding_. Menyendokkan krim, potongan pisang dan biskuit ke mulutnya. Mengunyah perlahan camilan sorenya. Menikmati manis yang menjalari lidahnya sebelum memasuki kerongkongan. Diambilnya cangkir di atas meja. Disesapnya teh yang sebelumnya telah disajikan si pelayan. Rasa pahit teh _darjeeling_ mengimbangi manisnya _pudding_ yang ia santap.

"Aku belum menyuruhmu menyentuh kulitmu secara langsung," tegurnya saat melihat si pelayan menelusupkan tangannya ke dalam seragam.

Menuruti perintah yang lebih tua, dia mengeluarkan tangannya. Meremas dadanya kasar. Mencoba mencubit tonjolan yang tertutup seragam _maid_ dan _apron_. Mata tertuju lurus kepada seseorang yang duduk tegap di depannya. Semburat merah menjalari wajah.

"T-Tuan... hnngh..."

Gakuhou kembali memberi isyarat menggunakan jarinya. Memerintahkan si pelayan mendekat ke arahnya. Yang lebih muda kembali ke tempat semula. Berlutut di hadapan yang lebih tua. Diusapnya puncak kepala si pelayan, memberi sedikit apresiasi terhadap apa yang telah ditampilkannya. Usapan berubah menjadi genggaman. Dalam sekejap, Gakuhou menarik puncak kepala bawahannya, membuat surai hitam yang lebih muda terlepas.

Gakushuu terbelalak. Gakuhou menggenggam rambut ikal sebahu si pelayan, melemparnya ke sembarang arah. Di hadapan pria yang lebih tua kini adalah seseorang berambut hitam dengan dua pucuk bergoyang di puncak kepalanya. Gakushuu yakin, dia laki-laki.

"Nyatanya aku memang lebih menyukaimu seperti ini, Isogai Yuuma," ungkap Gakuhou sembari mengusap pucuk kepala si pelayan.

Gakushuu membuat catatan mental. Mengingat nama pelayan yang menyamar sebagai perempuan, atau diperintahkan menyamar sebagai perempuan. Sepertinya dia harus menguak kegiatan pribadi pria yang berstatus sebagai ayahnya tersebut. Terutama kegiatannya yang berhubungan dengan pemuda yang berusia kurang dari separuh umurnya.

Gakuhou meremas rambut di puncak kepala Isogai, membuat yang lebih muda menengadah. Tangan menarik kasar, membawa kedua individu ke dalam ciuman panas.

"Akh!" pekik Isogai ketika kedua pasang bibir membentur.

Kesempatan tersebut tak disia-siakan oleh Gakuhou. Dilahapnya daging lembut santapannya. Lidah menggoda bagian dalam rongga, mengusap langit-langit yang membuat Isogai menggelinjang.

"Hmmph!"

Sensasi geli membuat Isogai ingin melepaskan ciuman, tetapi nikmat yang diberikan membuatnya menginginkan lebih. Baru permulaan dan Isogai sudah kewalahan mengimbangi permainan Gakuhou. Ini kali pertama sang pria mengajak sang remaja berciuman intens. Lidah Gakuhou melilit lidah mungil Isogai. Sesekali menghisap dan kembali menjelajah. Aktivitas yang berusaha ditiru Isogai dengan kikuk. Bibir diusap, dihisap selayak permen.

Isogai terengah ketika pagutan mereka dilepas, berusaha menghirup udara yang sempat terlupakan akibat ciuman. Kepala ditundukkan, pipi menghangat, tetapi pemandangan yang tersaji di hadapannya membuatnya memalingkan muka. Tangan bertumpu pada kursi, meremas lapisan kulit di sandaran tangan.

"Apa kau ingin membangkang, Yuuma?"

"T-Tidak, Tuan,"

"Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan bukan?"

Isogai ragu. Saliva ditelan. Tegukannya bahkan dapat didengar si pria tampan. Tangan terulur ke depan, sedikit gemetar. Disentuhnya fabrik di hadapannya, lalu dielus perlahan. Terasa lembut karena bahan kualitas tinggi yang tak mungkin mampu dijangkau oleh Isogai. Gakuhou masih menunggu kelanjutan aksi Isogai. Walau telah lama dilatih, sang remaja masih kikuk untuk memulai. Tak masalah bagi Gakuhou karena ketika Isogai melakukannya, dia dapat mengetahui bahwa pelayannya semakin terampil. Jari kurus Isogai membuka kaitan fabrik. Besi yang tersembunyi di tengah fabrik dijepit, ditarik untuk membelah jalur, membagi sebagian fabrik tersebut menjadi dua, memperlihatkan fabrik lain yang tersimpan. Tangannya mengusap lapisan kedua, merasakan kelembutan kain polos tersebut. Tangan bergerak naik turun tanpa tekanan. Sesekali memijat lembut benda yang terlindung di dalam. Merasa cukup, ditariknya kain penutup tersebut. Pelan-pelan, hati-hati. Takut merusak barang mahal yang berdampak kepada pengurangan upah. Ban karet yang mengitari tepi kain melonggar.

Isogai tak dapat melepas keseluruhan fabrik. Empunya rumah tak nampak berniat bangkit dari posisi duduknya. Lagi-lagi bukan masalah asalkan benda yang dicarinya telah terpampang. Digenggamnya benda tersebut, diusap naik turun, memberi friksi bagi si pemilik. Ujung benda tersebut dikecup, terasa kenyal walau nyaris keseluruhannya mengeras. Labia menelusuri perpanjangannya, menuju dua bola yang menggantung di bawahnya. Keduanya tak luput dari sentuhan lembut Isogai. Aroma khas yang menguar dari benda yang tengah dimanjakannya membuat Isogai makin berani.

Isogai mengecup dan menjilati bola tersebut. Tak puas, ia membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, mencoba mengulum kedua bola yang menggantung, berhati-hati agar gigi-giginya tak melukai bagian itu. Mulut masih penuh, saliva mengalir dari celah bibir. Gakuhou tidak mengeluarkan suara. Penasaran, Isogai mengintip ekspresi majikannya.

Gakuhou menatapnya tajam. Mulut terkatup. Sudut bibir terangkat di satu sisi. Terkesan merendahkan, tapi nampak erotis bagi Isogai. Beberapa kali melakukan hal ini, Isogai sudah cukup mengetahui tanda bahwa majikannya terangsang.

Gakuhou membelai surai arang Isogai lalu menekannya tiba-tiba, membuat kepalanya melesak semakin dalam. Isogai otomatis tersedak karena tak siap dengan benda yang menusuk pangkal tenggorokannya. Buliran bening mengalir dari sudut matanya. Gakuhou menarik kepala pelayannya, memberikan kesempatan bagi Isogai yang terbatuk-batuk dengan barangnya masih tersimpan sebagian di dalam mulutnya. Setelah puas, dia kembali menekan kepala Isogai. Terus seperti itu hingga Isogai terbiasa dengan ritme sang tuan. Matanya terpejam, berusaha agar benda besar itu bisa masuk seluruhnya ke dalam mulutnya. Isogai tak menyadari seringai Gakuhou kepada seseorang.

Sepasang tangan meraba dadanya, mengusap dan meremas layaknya memainkan payudara wanita. _Apron_ bagian atas dilonggarkan. Kedua tali yang menyilang di punggung melorot hingga siku Isogai. Jemari menelusup ke dalam seragam, kembali menggoda dada rata si pelayan. Ujung jari mengusap tonjolan yang sebelumnya tersembunyi di balik seragam dan _apron_ , mencubit dan memelintir bagian tersebut. Desahan Isogai teredam oleh benda yang menyumbat mulutnya. Sesaat gerakan kepalanya terhenti akibat rangsangan yang diterima di salah satu bagian tubuhnya.

"Jangan berhenti, Yuuma. Kau harus fokus dengan tugasmu," Gakuhou menghentak-hentakkan pinggulnya, menyadarkan Isogai akan apa yang harus dilakukannya.

Isogai kembali memaju-mundurkan kepalanya. Sesekali membiarkan kelamin tuannya berada di dalam rongga hangatnya selama beberapa saat. Isogai mengulum dan menghisap benda tersebut seperti es krim. Lidahnya mengusap ujung benda milik Gakuhou saat berada di dalam mulutnya.

"Ya... bagus... seperti itu, Yuuma... hmm..."

Sementara Isogai mencoba memuaskan sang tuan dengan mulutnya, satu tangan yang menggoda dadanya beralih membelai tubuh bawah Isogai. Panggul Isogai diangkat hingga posisinya kini berubah menjadi menungging. Roknya yang pendek membuat pahanya terekspos. Tangan membelai paha belakang, merasakan kelembutan kulit bak porselain. Tak puas, tangan menjalar ke atas, meraba gundukan bawah Isogai dengan ujung jari.

"Hmmh,"

Sentuhan di bagian sensitif tubuhnya membuat Isogai kembali mendesah. Kedua belah pantatnya berkontraksi, mencoba meredam rangsangan yang membuatnya geli sekaligus nikmat.

Rok disingkap. Celana dalam diturunkan. Pantat diremas. Terus memijat kasar bantalan bak bakpao itu hingga kulitnya memerah dan tercetak alur-alur bekas jari. Ibu jari mengusap pinggir lubang yang berkontraksi. Perlahan-pahan melepaskan _butt plug_ yang tertanam di dalamnya. Benda yang membuat Isogai kesulitan bersikap normal karena benda tersebut bergesekan dengan dinding-dinding dalamnya ketika berjalan. Bisa bertahan untuk tidak mengeluarkan desahan selama memakainya merupakan pencapaian tersendiri bagi Isogai.

Isogai dapat mendengar bunyi "plop" dari tutup yang dibuka. Tak berapa lama, dia dapat merasakan dingin yang menggoda lubang bawahnya. Jemari mengitari cincin lubangnya sebelum menerobos masuk perlahan. Terasa mudah karena _butt plug_ yang sebelumnya tertanam membuat lubangnya lebih longgar. Jari kedua ikut masuk, meraba permukaan di dalam lubang Isogai. Celah dilonggarkan dengan gerakan menggunting, lalu kembali bergerak keluar masuk. Ujung jari mencari satu titik yang dapat membuat Isogai menggila, memijat-mijat titik itu ketika mendengar jeritan Isogai yang terbungkam batang Gakuhou.

Isogai mencengkeram bantalan kursi erat-erat. Mencoba bertahan dengan rangsangan di kedua titik sensitif tubuhnya. Melihat si pelayan makin hilang akal, Gakuhou makin bersemangat menusukkan batangnya ke kerongkongan Isogai. Tanpa disadari si rambut arang, empat jari berhasil masuk ke lubang sempitnya.

"Sudah tak sabar, huh?"

Isogai menghentikan aktivitas mulutnya. Dia menatap yang lebih tua lekat-lekat. Batang Gakuhou tak lagi diselimuti hangat rongga Isogai. Suara robekan dan bunyi benda karet mengisi kediaman mereka. Gakuhou mengelus batang Isogai yang mengacung keras, menangkupnya dengan satu tangan dan memijatnya perlahan.

"Hhh... Tuan..."

Isogai memelas. Tangan beralih mencengkeram lengan Gakuhou karena ta tahan dengan sensasi yang diberikan olehnya.

"EMPHH!"

Isogai membungkam mulutnya sendiri ketika merasakan sebuah benda keras menerobos lubang bawahnya. Tangannya mencengkeram lengan Gakuhou semakin kuat hingga jemarinya memutih. Gakuhou sendiri seolah tak merasakan sakit akibat cengkeraman Isogai. Satu tangannya tetap memainkan kelamin yang lebih muda untuk mendistraksi sensasi dari benda yang menerobos liangnya.

Isogai terengah ketika seluruh benda tersebut terbenam seluruhnya. Air matanya mengalir lebih deras, meninggalkan jejak di pipinya dan menetes di baju Gakuhou. Sang pria mengusap air mata pemuda tersebut serta memberikan ciuman singkat di masing-masing pipi kenyal si kepala antena.

Benda di lubang bawah Isogai mulai bergerak dengan ritme pelan, memberikan kesempatan bagi Isogai untuk beradaptasi. Perih yang menjalar di bagian bawah tubuhnya mulai berganti menjadi nikmat. Isogai memejamkan mata dan menikmati sensasi benda yang menghantam bagian dalamnya berulang-ulang. Sensasi yang berbeda dengan ketika jemari mempersiapakan lubangnya atau _butt plug_ yang menggesek-gesek dindingnya. Ini kali pertama Isogai merasakan hal seperti ini.

Desahan demi desahan mengiringi kegiatan yang mereka lakukan. Gakuhou tak lagi memainkan kelamin bawahannya. Satu tangannya memegangi tubuh lemah Isogai, sedangkan tangan satunya meraba seluruh tubuhnya. Tak lupa memberikan atensi lebih ke titik-titik tertentu yang membuat Isogai menggila.

"Ahh... ahh... hnng... AHH!"

Isogai berteriak saat benda tersebut menumbuk satu titik di dalam tubuhnya. Mendengar teriakan Isogai, si pelaku menggerakkan bendanya makin liar.

"Ahh... ahh..."

Isogai telah di ambang batas. Dia tak dapat lagi menahan tubuhnya agar tak memuntahkan cairan yang telah memenuhi kelaminnya. Tiga tusukan di titik prostatnya dan Isogai menyerah.

"AH! MAE!" teriak Isogai seraya memuncratkan cairannya, menghiasi lantai marmer dengan bercak-bercak putih.

Si pelaku turut mengeluarkan cairannya ketika benda miliknya masih tertanam di lubang Isogai.

Keduanya mengatur napas mereka, meresapi sensasi setelah mencapai puncak. Benda milik pelaku dicabut, lengannya memeluk tubuh Isogai yang masih lemah karena kelelahan.

"Maafkan aku... maaf... maaf..." bisiknya berulang-ulang.

"Tidak ada waktu untuk permohonan maaf," sela Gakuhou, "apa kau lupa kalau aku masih belum puas, Yuuma?" jemarinya mencengkeram dagu Isogai, menghadapkannya dengan batangnya yang masih tegang.

"HEMPH!"

Gakuhou membenamkan benda miliknya ke mulut Isogai tanpa aba-aba. Pinggulnya dihentakkan secara cepat. Isogai merosot ke lantai, melupakan fakta bahwa cairan putih yang berceceran di lantai mengotori seragamnya. Kedua lengan bertumpu di paha Gakuhou. Tubuhnya tak mampu mengimbangi ritme gerakan Gakuhou, tetapi dia masih berusaha agar mulutnya dapat menyesuaikan dengan keinginan sang tuan.

Tubuh Isogai dipeluk dari belakang. Punggungnya yang terekspos disirami kecupan untuk menenangkan si kepala antena. Genggaman Isogai melemah. Dia memfokuskan tenaga yang masih ada di kepalanya. Isogai sadar betul bahwa butuh waktu lama agar Gakuhou dapat mencapai puncak. Salahkan perbedaan pengalaman antara mereka.

Rahang Isogai mulai pegal, tetapi Gakuhou belum menunjukkan tanda bahwa dia kan keluar sebentar lagi. Menyadari kondisi Isogai, pemuda yang memeluk tubuh Isogai memberikan bantuan. Tangannya menggenggam batang Gakuhou yang basah oleh saliva Isogai kemudian mengocok benda itu sesuai dengan ritme hentakan pinggul sang pria. Kondisi itu memberikan kesempatan agar Isogai tak perlu banyak bergerak. Hanya ujung benda tersebut yang tetap terlingkupi hangat rongga Isogai.

"Ooh, kau boleh juga,"

Entah itu termasuk pujian atau hinaan bagi yang bersangkutan. Asalkan dapat membantu Isogai, dia tak peduli.

"Hmm,"

Gakuhou tetap tenang walau kecepatan hentakan pinggulnya tak menurun dan telah dirangsang sedemikian rupa. Sang pria seolah tengah menyantap hidangan lezat di restoran mewah dibandingkan dengan melakukan kegiatan tak senonoh dengan dua pemuda di bawah umur.

Gakuhou menjauhkan kepala Isogai, membiarkan pemuda lain terus mengocok batangnya. Setelah beberapa kali kocokan, Gakuhou memuntahkan spermanya ke wajah Isogai. Saat muntahan terakhir dikeluarkan, hampir seluruh wajah Isogai tertutupi karena banyaknya cairan putih yang dikeluarkan Gakuhou. Gakuhou tampak puas dengan hal tersebut. Diusapnya cairan yang menempel di sekitar bibir Isogai. Ibu jarinya membuka katupan bibir Isogai, kembali menerobos rongganya dan membuat Isogai merasakan cairan yang menyelimuti wajahnya. Mau tak mau, Isogai menjilati jemari Gakuhou hingga bersih.

"Telan," perintah sang tuan usai mengeluarkan jarinya.

Isogai menelan cairan yang telah disuapkan kepadanya, membiarkan rasa asing menyapu lidah dan kerongkongannya. Sedikit pahit dan Isogai belum terbiasa dengan rasa tersebut.

Gakuhou bangkit dari tempatnya, merapikan jas dan celananya yang berantakan akibat ulah Isogai. Matanya memandang bercak basah di celananya selama beberapa detik.

"Kalian bisa beristirahat di sini," ucapnya sebelum meninggalkan kedua pemuda yang masih bergelung di lantai karena kelelahan.

Dia mengayunkan langkah menuju salah satu pintu di ruangan tersebut. Tangan memegang kenop, memutarnya lalu mendorong daun pintu hingga terbuka, memperliahatkan isi ruangan tersebut. Sebuah ruangan yang dipenuhi tegel keramik warna _lime_ di setiap sisi. Sekilas dapat terlihat _bath tub_ warna senada selurus arah pintu. Gakuhou memasuki ruangan tersebut dan menutup pintunya. Beberapa saat kemudian, terdengar gemericik air dari ruangan tersebut.

"Isogai... maaf..."

Isogai merasakan punggungnya dipeluk erat. Bisikan kata "maaf" terus terngiang di telinganya. Sapu tangan diusapkan ke wajahnya untuk membersihkan sisa-sisa cairan Gakuhou.

"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf, Maehara," digenggamnya lengan Maehara lemah. Mencoba mengumpulkan tenaga setelah melakukan kegiatan yang menguras energinya.

"Tapi aku sudah berbuat tak pantas kepadamu,"

Maehara tak berani memeluk Isogai terlalu erat. Ia memperlakukan Isogai selembut mungkin. Isogai ditopang dalam pelukan, kedua pahanya dijadikan bantalan duduk sang karib. Maehara sadar, lantai yang keras dan dingin pasti tak nyaman untuk bagian bawah Isogai yang mulai terasa nyeri. Dirapikannya baju Isogai yang berantakan, menutup kembali area yang sempat ia jamah.

Isogai mengusap surai matahari Maehara, mencoba mengusir rasa bersalah yang menyelimuti teman sejak kanak-kanaknya.

"Aku bersyukur karena kau yang melakukannya,"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Yang barusan itu... aku bersyukur karena kau yang pertama kali melakukannya denganku... bukan orang asing,"

Ucapan sang tuan kembali terngiang di benak Maehara.

" _Aah, kurasa sudah saat kita memasuki inti dari permainan ini,"_

" _Apa maksud Tuan?_

" _Sudah saatnya untuk membobol keperawanan, Yuuma,"_

" _Bukankah Tuan berjanji untuk tidak..."_

" _Apa yang kujanjikan, Maehara? Aku tidak mau usahaku selama ini mempersiapkan lubang Yuuma sia-sia,"_

" _..."_

" _Aku sudah cukup bersabar untuk tidak menyerangnya sejak hari pertama dia bekerja di rumah ini. Memberinya kesempatan beradaptasi... mengajarinya secara bertahap... aku juga menghargai kedekatan kalian dan memberimu kesempatan terlibat dalam permainan ini. Bukankah ekspresi erotis Yuuma sangat menggoda? Bukankah kau juga ingin melihatnya? Ingin merasakannya... merasuki Yuuma dengan senjata yang kau punya... membuatnya merasakan ekstasi... mencapai puncak tertinggi bersama-sama... bukankah itu menyenangkan, Maehara?_

" _..."_

" _Kau bisa melakukannya kali ini,"_

" _Ma-maksud Tuan?_

" _Aku memberimu kesempatan emas merasuki Yuuma dengan 'itu' pertama kali. Aku tidak ingin membuat Yuuma trauma. Aku tahu kau bisa menanganinya,"_

" _Aku tdak akan melakukan itu kepada Isogai!"_

" _Benarkah? Jangan bohong, Maehara. Aku dapat melihatnya. Blow job dan hand job Yuuma sudah tak cukup lagi untuk memuaskanmu bukan?"_

" _Aku..."_

" _Kau ingin lebih, Maehara. Ingin sesuatu yang lebih ketat dan hangat. Sesuatu yang hanya bisa diberikan bagian bawah Yuuma,"_

" _..."_

" _Ooh, atau kau ingin aku melakukannya pertama kali? Kau sadar diri juga dengan posisimu. Asal kau tahu, Maehara... aku tidak akan meperlakukannya secara lembut. Aku tak peduli walau Yuuma menjerit kesakitan hingga memohon, bahkan walaupun kau berniat menghentikan kegiatan kami. Aku bisa mengalahkanmu dengan mudah, Maehara,"_

" _Aku akan melakukannya,"_

Entah lipan mana yang meracuni Maehara saat itu, yang tertinggal kini adalah rasa bersalah.

"Tetap saja... aku tak sepantasnya melakukan itu,"

Isogai membungkam Maehara, menelan kata-kata yang ingin diucapkan Maehara. Aksi Isogai membuat Maehara terkejut. Ini kali pertama Isogai melakukan hal semacam ini kepadanya. Maehara tak sanggup menolak. Jauh di lubuk hatinya, dia menyimpan perasaan yang sulit diungkapkan kepada sahabatnya. Isogai yang belum menyudahi aksinya membuat Maehara mulai memberikan respon.

Sepasang bibir yang awalnya bersentuhan inosen meliar. Maehara memulai inisiasi dengan menelusupkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga hangat Isogai. Isogai dengan sukarela menerima tamu yang menerobos pertahanannya. Diabsennya deretan gigi Isogai, dirabanya langit-langit mulut Isogai, memberikan sensasi geli bercampur nikmat. Isogai melenguh. Belum cukup sampai di situ, Maehara mengajak lidah Isogai untuk bergulat. Saling merasa dan melilit. Samar-samar, Maehara dapat merasakan sisa-sisa rasa cairan milik tuan mereka.

Sepercik api menyala di hati Maehara. Dihisapnya lidah Isogai kuat-kuat. Dilonggarkan sejenak, memberi celah antara kedua pasang labia mereka. Kedua tetap bertaut di udara. Bergumul tanpa ada yang mau mengalah. Maehara memberikan kesempatan kepada Isogai menelusupkan lidahnya. Kesempatan tidak disia-siakan Maehara. Lidah kembali dihisap, berharap rasa itu berkurang. Dengan mudah, Maehara dapat mendominasi permainan mereka. Diusapnya seluruh bagian dalam rongga hangat Isogai, memastikan tidak ada sedikit pun sisa-sisa cairan sang tuan yang menempel.

Keduanya terengah usai berciuman panas. Diam. Saling mengatur napas masing-masing. Maehara merasa semakin bersalah. Bisa-bisanya untuk kedua kalinya dia tergoda hawa nafsu secepat itu setelah meminta maaf kepada sang karib.

Isogai mengeratkan pelukannya ke tubuh Maehara. Wajah dibenamkan ke dada sang sahabat. Sahabat yang dengan suka rela menemaninya bekerja di kediaman Asano walau sebenarnya hal itu tidak perlu. Sahabat yang tak pernah meninggalkannya, berusaha menjaganya dari perbuatan buruk orang lain terhadapnya. Sayangnya, hukum rimba berlaku di tempat ini. Mereka berdua hanyalah rusa yang akan menjadi santapan singa.

"Terima kasih, Maehara,"

"Untuk apa?"

"Karena telah menemaniku hingga sejauh ini," Isogai mendongak, menyunggingkan senyum termanis yang pernah ia perlihatkan kepada Maehara.

Maehara memeluk bahu Isogai, menyembunyikan ekspresinya dari pemuda rambut arang. Jika Maehara diberi keajaiban untuk bertemu dengan malaikat, mungkin ini adalah keajaiban itu. Orang mana yang mau berjiwa besar menerima bahwa dirinya sudah diperlakukan tidak sepantasnya? Dia bahkan berterima kasih hanya karena hal sepele yang bahkan tidak sebanding dengan perbuatan negatif yang ditujukan kepadanya. Isogai Yuuma adalah orang itu. Seorang manusia berjiwa malaikat. Tetap suci walau telah diselubungi kegelapan.

Perasaan Maehara yang selama ini ia pendam menyeruak. Melekat di ujung lidah. Mendobrak ingin keluar.

"Isogai..." bisik Maehara.

Merasa namanya disebut, Isogai melonggarkan pelukannya. Sayang keinginannya tidak berbanding lurus dengan Maehara. Si pemuda surai matahari masih ingin menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Aku..." nadanya lebih rendah dibanding sebelumnya, menyiratkan keraguan dari si pemilik suara.

Haruskah ia mengatakannya?

"Ooh, kukira kalian akan melanjutkan hal barusan,"

Di ambang pintu, berdiri seorang pria, rapi dengan setelan jas yang berbeda dengan sebelumnya, memandang ke arah dua pemuda yang tengah bertautan. Seketika perhatian mereka teralih kepada pria itu.

Pria itu mendekat, menyejajarkan tingginya dengan mereka yang duduk di lantai. Perhatiannya tertuju kepada pemuda berseragam maid. Telapak tangan menelusup ke dalam rok, meraba paha hingga bongkahan daging kenyal Isogai. Isogai mendesis karena dingin yang bersentuhan dengan kulitnya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, Yuuma?" jemari meremas bongkahan kenyal Isogai. Belum cukup sampai di situ, satu jari menelusup ke lubang Isogai, secara sengaja menggesek titik khusus di dalamnya.

"Ukh!" pekik Isogai karena hal itu membuat lubangnya perih .

"Ooh, aku tak menyangka kau akan bereaksi seperti ini, Yuuma,"

Rok mini warna hitam polos masih menutupi paha atas Isogai, tetapi dari dapat terlihat jelas bahwa ada kontur yang berubah di bagian tersebut. Gakuhou tersenyum puas karena berhasil membuat tubuh Isogai bereaksi cepat dengan sentuhannya.

"Bersihkan diri kalian," perintah Gakuhou. Tak berniat melanjutkan kegiatan mereka walau Isogai tampak menggoda dan siap dimakan. Alasannya sederhana, dia sudah membersihkan diri. Dia pun beranjak menuju meja kerja. Duduk di kursinya dan menghadap setumpuk dokumen di atas meja. "Aku tak peduli jika kalian ingin melanjutkan kegiatan tadi, tapi aku tak mau ada suara-suara mengganggu," lanjutnya sembari menuliskan sesuatu di kertas dokumen yang tengah ia baca. Tanpa diketahui oleh yang lebih muda, sudut bibir Gakuhou melengkungkan seringai ketika melihat celah pintu ruangan.

Maehara membopong tubuh ringan Isogai dengan hati-hati menuju kamar mandi. Isogai melingkarkan lengannya di leher Maehara. Pintu kamar mandi ditutup perlahan. Kini Maehara bingung memilih aktivitas mana yang harus ia lakukan. Posisi wajah Isogai yang lebih rendah membuat Maehara dapat merasakan hembusan napas Isogai di lehernya. Mau tak mau, hal itu membangkitkan sesuatu dari diri Maehara. Langkahnya masih terhenti di balik pintu, menenangkan diri agar tak melakukan hal buruk untuk Isogai.

"Mae..."

Maehara menoleh ke arah Isogai, sedikit tersentak karena jarak mereka wajah sangat dekat. Maehara dapat melihat rona merah di pipi putih Isogai, bibir Isogai yang sedikit terbuka, dan mata emasnya yang separuh tertutup oleh kelopak.

"Mae... aku lelah sekali..."

Glek!

Maehara... sanggup menahan godaan demi kebaikan Isogai.

Gakushuu menutup pintu kamarnya. Dia telah mengetahui sisi gelap Gakuhou. Namun, bukan itu yang mengganggu pikirannya. Dia tak percaya karena bergeming melihat semua adegan itu hingga tuntas. Seolah kedua kakinya terpaku di lantai. Dilihatnya telapak tangannya. Basah. Cairan putih membuat sela-sela jarinya lengket. Begitu pula dengan area di antara selangkangannya. Jejaknya tercetak jelas hingga fabrik terluar. Tidak berpapasan dengan satu pelayan pun adalah keberuntungan baginya.

Gakushuu memejamkan mata, mencoba menenangkan diri. Sayangnya, bayangan kegiatan tadi justru kembali muncul. Desahan dari bibir mereka, kecipak lidah yang bertautan, tepukan kulit bertemu kulit, semua kembali terdengar di telinga Gakushuu. Tidak sewajarnya dia bersikap seperti ini. Bukankah Gakushuu adalah pemuda yang memiliki _self control_ tinggi. Pemuda bersurai _straw_ berry _blonde_ ini mengatur napasnya. Selintas wajah ekstasi pemuda sebayanya kembali terbayang.

Gakushuu menginginkannya. Dia ingin membuat pemuda itu menunjukkan raut itu lagi... karena dirinya.

* * *

"Apa saja yang dia lakukan kepadamu?"

Isogai menghentikan langkah. Dia baru kembali dari sesi panas dengan sang Tuan pada hari Selasa ketika Gakushuu menghadangnya di depan ruang baca.

"Apa maksud Anda, Tuan Muda?"

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh," Gakushuu mendekati Isogai, memegang pundak si surai arang, "aku tahu kau menjual tubuhmu untuk Pak Tua itu," bisiknya sinis tepat di telinga si pelayan.

"Aku tidak menjual tubuhku, Tuan Muda,"

"Masih menyangkal, huh? Aku lihat semuanya. Perbuatan tak pantas yang kalian lakukan di ruang pribadinya. Aku juga tahu kalau ini hanya penyamaranmu. Kenapa? Agar mendapat lebih banyak pelanggan?"

"Saya berpenampilan seperti ini karena perintah Tuan Asano... dan sudah saya katakan... saya tidak menjual tubuh saya, Tuan Muda," sikap Isogai tenang, tetapi kata-katanya penuh penekanan.

"Kalau begitu jadilah milikku. Aku tidak akan membuatmu melayani dua pria seperti yang dilakukan ayahku. Kau cukup menjadi milikku, melayaniku,"

"Saya tidak bisa, Tuan Muda,"

"Kenapa?!" intonasi Gakushuu meninggi, "apa yang membuatmu tidak bisa? Karena dia lebih berkuasa? Atau kau memang lebih suka bersetubuh dengan banyak pria?" Gakushuu menatap Isogai tajam, menahan amarah yang makin meninggi.

"Ini bukan masalah melayani kebutuhan seksual seperti yang Anda pikirkan, Tuan Muda," Isogai berusaha tetap tenang.

"Lalu apa? Apa alasanmu hingga mau diperlakukan seperti itu?"

"Maaf, saya tidak bisa mengatakannya, Tuan Muda. Saya permisi," pamit Isogai.

Isogai berlalu. Gakushuu geram. Tangannya mengepal kuat hingga buku-bukunya memutih.

* * *

"Tidak biasanya kau berkunjung ke sini, Gakushuu,"

Gakuhou duduk nyaman di sofa, kedua tangan saling bertumpu di paha, senyum melekat di wajah tampannya. Senyum meremehkan bagi Gakushuu.

"Kau sama sekali tidak terkejut aku mengetahui tempat rahasiamu,"

"Aku tahu kau akan datang ke sini, anakku... apalagi setelah melihat kejadian itu. Lagipula ini bukan tempat rahasia,"

"Kau tidak merasa bersalah sedikit pun setelah berlaku bejat terhadap pelayanmu? Terlebih dia masih di bawah umur dan laki-laki,"

Tersirat kebencian dari nada bicara Gakushuu. Tidak menyangka keahlian manipulasi pikiran yang lebih tua digunakan untuk berbuat pelecehan kepada remaja.

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang dia, Gakushuu,"

"Ya, aku memang tidak tahu apa-apa. Kau menyembunyikannya. Apa kau takut aku merebutnya dan membuatnya membangkang kepadamu, Ayah?"

"Ahahaha, aku suka kepercayaan dirimu. Tapi sayang sekali, kau tidak akan bisa merebutnya. Dia milikku, Gakushuu... aku bisa berbuat apa saja kepadanya..."

Cklek!

"Permisi, Tuan,"

Isogai terkejut melihat ada orang selain Asano Gakuhou di dalam ruangan ini. Tempat sang kepala keluarga mencumbu pelayannya yang tak lain adalah Isogai Yuuma. Isogai berusaha bersikap wajar. Pintu ditutup, teh dan camilan diletakkan di meja.

"Kemarilah, Yuuma,"

Isogai berjalan menghampiri Gakuhou, tak mungkin ia menentang perintah sang majikan."

Gakuhou dengan sigap meraih pinggang Isogai, membuatnya terjatuh di paha yang lebih tua. Posisi Isogai kini berada di atas pangkuan Gakuhou, duduk menghadap remaja sebayanya. Lengan Gakuhou menahan pinggangnya seperti sabuk pengaman.

"Kau tidak perlu lagi memakai wig ini, Yuuma," Gakuhou melepas wig ikal yang dikenakan Yuuma, "tapi aku suka melihatmu memakai baju _maid_... kau bisa memakainya sesekali. Kalau aku tidak menyuruhmu memakai baji _maid_ , kau bisa memakai seragam _butler_ seperti temanmu," telapak tangan Gakuhou yang lebar menyingkap tali _apron_ di pundak Isogai, mengekspos bahu putih si pelayan. Dikecupnya bahu Isogai, dijilat selayak es krim. Sangat manis.

"Apa kau tidak malu, hah?! Berbuat seperti itu di depan anakmu!" bentak Gakushuu.

"Ah ah ah, kau belum mau jujur juga, anakku sayang..." Gakuhou menyingkap rok Isogai, nyaris memperlihatkan celana dalam yang ia kenakan.

Ctak!

Jari dijentikan. Cukup keras.

"Maaf, Tuan Muda,"

"Hah!"

Gakushuu terperanjat ketika seseorang hampir memeluknya dari belakang. Tangan dicekal, tubuh diputar, berniat membekuk siapa pun yang menyerang.

"T-Tuan... emhh..." Isogai berusaha membungkam desahannya karena Gakuhou memanjakan titik sensitif di tubuhnya.

Gakushuu terdistraksi, memberikan celah bagi si penyerang untuk melawan.

Klik!

'Apa?'

Gakushuu merasakan benda aneh melingkari tangannya. Sesuatu yang lembut bersinggungan dengan kulitnya. Diliriknya benda tersebut. _Handcuff_. Warna _pink_. Dengan bulu-bulu mengitari kedua lingkarannya.

"Kkhh,"

Belum sempat Gakushuu membalas, area di selangkangannya diremas. Orang itu berhenti sejenak, memastikan benda dalam genggamannya.

"Jangan ragu, Maehara. Lakukan tugasmu. Oh, kau terkejut karena dia sudah ereksi sebelum penisnya disentuh? Apa kau lupa pemandangan ini?"

Maehara mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Gakuhou. Isogai masih berada di pangkuan Gakuhou. Duduk memunggungi yang lebih tua. Kedua kakinya terbuka lebar, bertumpu di pinggiran sofa, membentuk huruf M. Tangan kanan gakuhou menahan paha kanan Isogai agar tak menutup. Tangan kiri memanjakan bagian intim Isogai yang masih terlindung celana dalam. Kedua lengan Isogai memeluk leher sang pria. Kepala di sandarkan di bahu.

Maehara mengocok batang remaja dipelukannya. Melepaskan sabuk dan kaitan celana si surai _strawberry blonde_. Kulit bertemu kulit. Batang yang menegang dilepaskan dari kurungan. Isyarat jari Gakuhou menandakan bahwa Maehara harus mendekat. Maehara mendorong Gakushuu berdiri di depan ayahnya. Posisi Gakushuu yang tepat berada di depan Isogai membuatnya dapat melihat reaksi Isogai secara jelas. Lebih jelas dibanding ketika ia mengintip minggu lalu.

"Jangan tutup matamu, Yuuma. Lihat dia baik-baik," bisik Gakuhou. Lidahnya menjilat cuping telinga Isogai, menusukkannya ke rongganya, diakhiri kuluman yang kecapannya terdengar jelas.

Isogai menegakkan kepalanya, kelopak matanya terbuka untuk memandang dua remaja seumurannya. Mulutnya senantiasa melantunkan nada-nada erotis.

Gakushuu seakan terhisap ke dalam sorot mata itu. Mata emas yang menatap lurus ke objek di depannya. Memandang objek itu seakan dia hal paling menggairahkan di dunia. Jantugnya mencelos ketika tersadar... bayangan yang terpantul lensa jernih itu bukan dirinya.

Gakushuu kecewa, tapi kondisi tubuhnya tidak sejalan dengan kondisi hatinya. Dia seakan mendaki ke puncak. Selangkah demi selangkah. Menuju ke tempat yang lebih tinggi.

Sial! Kenapa tangan yang mengocok ereksinya begitu terampil? Kenapa dia bisa mengetahui bagian-bagian mana yang bisa membuat Gakushuu hilang kendali? Gakushuu dibuat lupa dengan kekecewaannya. Dia tak bisa memikirkan hal selain kenikmatan yang diberikan pelayan bernama Maehara.

Gakushuu merasakan sesuatu mengganjal bagian belakangnya. Bergerak-gerak di antara lipatannya.

'Ah, iya... tentu saja dia merasakan itu... sejak awal dia telibat dalam permainan kotor ini,'

Gerakan tangan Maehara tidak berhenti. Gakushuu menyadarinya. Sebentar lagi... tinggal sedikit lagi. Tiga kali kocokan dan Gakushuu memuntahkan cairannya. Maehara memijat batang Gakushuu hingga tetes cairan terakhir dikeluarkan. Gakushuu terengah. Tubuhnya terasa masih sensitif dengan sentuhan.

"Lumayan juga," Gakuhou mengusap cairan Gakushuu yang mengenai pipinya.

Tidak hanya di pipi Gakuhou, cairan Gakushuu juga terciprat di wajah, rambut dan baju Isogai. Lengan jas sang ayah pun tak luput dari hasil karya sang anak tunggal.

Gakuhou mengulum jarinya yang terlapis cairan Gakushuu, "kau manis juga, anakku,"

Gakushuu tidak bisa senang dengan ucapan ayahnya. Baginya itu lebih seperti hinaan dibanding pujian.

Gakuhou menjilati wajah Isogai. Wajah yang biasa terpoles dandanan sang pria kini dihiasi karya orang lain. Gakuhou membersihkannya dengan teliti.

"Kita lanjutkan permainan ini. Maehara, siapkan dia!" perintah Gakuhou, "Yuuma," kali ini dengan nada lebih lembut, "kau tidak masalah 'kan?" telunjuk Gakuhou mengitari lubang Isogai.

Isogai tertunduk. "J-jangan..." ucapnya lirih.

"Apa yang kau katakan, Yuuma?"

"Jangan... aku tidak bisa, Tuan," Isogai ragu, tapi ia mengatakannya dengan jelas. Baru kali ini ia membantah perintah Gakuhou.

"Aku mengerti. Berdiri, Yuuma,"

"Eh?"

Apa ini artinya sang tuan sudah tak membutuhkannya?

"Apa aku harus mengulang?"

Isogai turun dari pangkuan Gakuhou. Ragu-ragu. Ia menggeser tubuhnya, berdiri di samping sofa tempat Gakuhou duduk.

"Kemarilah, Maehara,"

Maehara mendekati Gakuhou, bersama dengan Asano muda. Ketika jarak mereka terpaut selangkah, Gakuhou menarik lengan Gakushuu, membuatnya jatuh di pelukan Gakuhou. Maehara reflek melepaskan pelukannya dari sang tuan muda agar tak ikut terjatuh.

"Lepaskan celananya,"

"APA–! "

Gakushuu tidak menyangka akan jadi begini. Harusnya dia bisa menghentikan perbuatan ayahnya kepada Isogai. Harusnya dia mendapatkan Isogai, menjadikannya pelayan pribadinya. Namun, yang terjadi justru dia menonton kedua pelayan itu terkoneksi langsung, mendengar jerit dan desahan mereka, cengkeraman erat Isogai di lengan Maehara, serta kedua pucuknya yang bergoyang seiring gelengan kuat kepala Isogai.

"Mae... Mae... Mae...!"

Gakushuu membencinya. Bibir yang selalu menggumamkan nama orang lain.

"Kau menyukai pertunjukannya, Gakushuu?"

Fokus Gakushuu buyar.

"Sebaiknya kau juga memerhatikan bagian ini,"

Sial!

"Sekarang kau juga tahu rasanya bukan? Sangat menyenangkan..."

Ucapan Gakuhou bagai racun. Gakushuu menggingit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat. Dia tidak boleh terlihat lemah. Dia tidak akan membiarkan sang ayah menang mudah.

"Oh... kau masih belum puas? Baiklah, aku akan membuatmu lebih nyaman,"

Gakuhou mengangkat tubuh Gakushuu. Dibalikkannya badan sang anak hingga posisi mereka berhadapan. Lalu dibaringkan ke sofa. Kedua kaki ditekuk hampir menyentuh dada. Gakuhou segera menancapkan senjatanya ke lubang Gakushuu.

"AAAARGH!"

Sial! Tadi para pelayan itu sudah mempersiapkan lubangnya –atas perintah Gakuhou tentunya, sedangkan sang pria mengunci gerakan kaki dan tangan Gakushuu–. Gakushuu yakin ada banyak _lubricant_ di dalam sana. Apa tiga jari belum cukup? Lubangnya terasa panas. Benda itu... kenapa ukurannya sebesar itu?! Gakushuu menjerit. Gakuhou terus membentur-benturkan ujung senjatanya ke titik dalam Gakushuu dengan tempo cepat.

Brengsek!

* * *

Gakuhou memandangi wajah damai remaja di sampingnya. Isogai Yuuma. Seorang anak yang menarik perhatiannya. Sudah lima tahun berlalu sejak pertemuan pertama mereka. Gakuhou masih ingat, anak kecil berusia 10 tahun yang berlari ketakutan. Di belakangnya, tiga orang lelaki berumur si anak.

Gakuhou menyuruh sopirnya menghentikan laju mobil. Setelah mobilnya menepi, pria berumur 36 tahun itu keluar, mengikuti arah tujuan si anak. Saat ia menemukannya, anak itu sudah terpojok di gang buntu. Kawanan pria yang mengejarnya mengerubunginya bagai semut mendapat gula. Tangan-tangan kasar menggerayangi tubuh mungil. Dia hanya bisa menangis ketakutan. Perbedaan kekuatan begitu besar walau ia telah meronta sekuat tenaga.

"Aaah, ada yang sedang bersenang-senang rupanya,"

Mendengar interupsi Gakuhou, para pria yang tengah menikmati mangsanya menoleh ke arahnya.

"Apa maumu?! Kalau kau ingin anak ini, kau bisa mendapatkannya, setelah urusan kami selesai," bentak salah satu pria bertato kepala singa di lengannya.

"Sayangnya aku tidak bisa menunggu selama itu. Kalau kalian tidak mau menyerahkannya, maka aku akan merebutnya," Gakuhou tersenyum sinis.

Ditariknya baju pria terdekat dengan posisinya. Badan pria itu diputar sebelum dibanting ke belakang, menubruk tumpukan kaleng bekas.

"Sialan!"

Isogai terduduk lemas. Punggung menempel dinding bata yang dingin. Di depan matanya, ia menyaksikan bagaimana seorang pria tampan berpakaian jas rapi menghajar tiga pria seram tanpa ampun. Tidak satu pun serangan yang dilancarkan tiga pria itu mengenai si pria tampan, sedangkan pria itu dapat memukul dan menendang titik-titik vital lawan-lawannya dengan mudah.

Tak sampai sepuluh menit, ketiga pria yang menyerang Isogai terkapar. Seluruh tubuh babak belur. Berbanding terbalik dengan pria yang menghajar mereka. Jas tetap licin, rambut pirang yang disisir ke belakang tetap rapi. Debu dan darah yang menempel di wajahnya ia bersihkan dengan sapu tangan yang disimpan di saku celana. Bersih. Itu adalah darah lawan yang terciprat. Tak ada luka sedikit pun. Isogai terpana.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Anak itu sungguh menggoda. Gakuhou ingin sekali memakannya saat itu juga, tetapi tidak, dia harus menunggu, menggunakan waktu hingga si manis itu menyerahkan diri. Gakuhou berlutut di hadapan Isogai. Tangan diulurkan. Bak pangeran yang menyambut tuan puteri. Seandainya usia mereka tidak terpaut jauh.

"T-terima kasih, Tuan," jawab Isogai sembari meraih uluran tangan Gakuhou.

Gakuhou membantu Isogai berdiri, mengusap kotoran yang menempel di kulit putih anak berkepala pucuk. Celana ditepuk untuk membersihkan tanah yang menempel –jika tidak ingin dianggap modus memegang pantat anak di bawah umur–. Gakuhou mengantar Isogai pulang, memintanya bercerita tentang bagaimana dia bisa dikejar oleh orang-orang itu. Sekumpulan berandal penyiksa kaum lemah. Obrolan beralih lebih dalam, menyinggung kehidupan Isogai yang miskin dan harus bekerja keras untuk keluarganya. Gakuhou pun menawarkan diri untuk membiayai pendidikan Isogai. Namun, tawaran itu ditolak secara sopan oleh Isogai. Isogai tidak mau menerima kebaikan seseorang secara cuma-cuma. Sebagai gantinya, Gakuhou menawarkan pekerjaan sebagai pelayan di rumahnya. Pelayan pribadi Gakuhou tentu saja. Jika ada yang tahu dia mempekerjakan anak di bawah umur, bisa menjadi masalah nantinya, begitu alasan Gakuhou. Isogai menimbang-nimbang tawaran Gakuhou. Gakuhou memberi kesempatan kepada Isogai untuk berpikir. Tanpa terasa mereka tiba di kediaman keluarga Isogai. Pintu mobil dibuka sopir, mempersilakan yang lebih muda turun. Gakuhou memberikan alamat rumahnya kepada Isogai sebelum mobilnya kembali melaju.

Beberapa hari kemudian, Isogai datang untuk menerima tawaran Gakuhou–

–dengan mengajak seorang teman.

Gakuhou memberlakukan berbagai peraturan agar keberadaan mereka –terutama Isogai– tidak banyak diketahui orang. Alasannya mudah saja, "aku tidak ingin kejadian malam itu terulang lagi kepadamu, Isogai," ucap Gakuhou diselipi kekhawatiran.

Tahun berlalu, Isogai memasuki masa remaja. Seperti remaja pada umumnya, Isogai mengalami pubertas. Dia pun mengalami hal yang biasa dialami lelaki.

"Yuuma..." Gakuhou menatap Isogai penuh tanya.

Ya, 'Isogai' telah berubah menjadi 'Yuuma'.

Isogai berhenti mengelap rak kayu di kamar Gakuhou, "ya, Tuan,"

Gakuhou tidak menjawab, hanya pandangan matanya ke arah tertentu sebagai balasan. Isogai mengikuti arah pandang Gakuho. Sontak ia terkejut sekaligus malu.

"E... maaf... Tuan... ini," Isogai gelagapan, berusaha menutupi bagian tersebut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan saat mengalami ini, Yuuma?"

"Eh...? Aku... aku tidak melakukan apa-apa, Tuan. Nanti juga sembuh sendiri,"

"Tidak Yuuma... kau harus melakukan sesuatu..."

"Aku tidak mengerti maksud Anda,"

"Biar kuajari,"

Gakuhou menarik Isogai ke kamar mandi, menutup pintu rapat-rapat, dan membawa Isogai ke pinggir _bathtub_.

"Buka celanamu, Yuuma,"

"Eeeh! Apa yang–"

"Sudah kubilang aku akan mengajarimu mengatasi itu, Yuuma," Gakuhou mengusap pipi Isogai, "sekarang lepaskan celanamu,"

Malu-malu, Isogai melepaskan celananya. Merutuki karena mengalami hal ini pada saat tak tepat.

Waktu kecil dia biasa mandi berdua dengan Maehara. Isogai sudah biasa melihat badan telanjang Maehara, begitu pun Maehara yang biasa melihat tubuh tanpa busana Isogai. Isogai bahkan hapal letak tahi lalat yang tersembunyi di tubuh Maehara. Tapi itu dulu. Hingga usia mereka lima tahun. Sekarang mereka tidak pernah melakukan itu. Saat ini Gakuhou justru menyuruh Isogai telanjang, walau hanya bagian bawah. Seandainya yang melihatnya telanjang adalah Maehara, Isogai mungkin tidak akan semalu ini.

Isogai menggengam celananya di depannya, dibiarkan menjuntai agar menutupi bagian pentingnya.

"Letakkan celanamu di situ," Gakuhou menunjuk rak besi di dinding.

Isogai menurut. Berjalan perlahan sambil menahan malu.

Gakuhou mengamati pergerakan Isogai. Fokus pada sesuatu yang mengintip dari balik ujung kemeja _butler_ Isogai. Putih dan kenyal. Tampak menggiurkan.

"Kenapa kau berdiri terus di situ? Kemarilah, Yuuma,"

Isogai menghampiri Gakuhou, kali ini telapk tangan kembali digunakan untuk menutupi bagian itu.

"Jangan takut, Yuuma,"

Gakuhou memeluk Isogai dari belakang. Sebelah tangan Isogai disingkirkan dari bagian yang menjadi fokus masalah Isogai. Gakuhou dapat merasakan Isogai yang gemetar.

"Tenang saja, Yuuma. Kau tidak perlu takut. Ini hal yang wajar," bisiknya.

Gakuhou menarik ke atas kemeja Isogai. Sabun cair di pinggir _bathtub_ diambil, dituang ke telapak Isogai. Tangan kanannya menangkup bagian yang sejak tadi ditutupi Isogai. Tepatnya membimbing telapak Isogai yang terlapisi sabun untuk menggenggam bagian itu.

"Emhh,"

Sensasi dingin menyelimuti. Gakuhou menggerakkan tangan Isogai. Naik. Turun. Naik. Turun. Terus diulang dengan tempo perlahan.

"Penismu sedang mengalami ereksi. Hal ini wajar bagi laki-laki dewasa. Kau sedang dalam tahap menuju dewasa, Yuuma," terang Gakuhou tanpa mengabaikan gerakan tangan mereka, "bukankah kau mempelajari ini di matapelajaran biologi?"

Bagus. Isogai paling lemah dalam matapelajaran biologi.

"Tapi kau tidak mempelajari cara mengatasi sendiri masalah ini. Para guru di sekolah hanya mengatakan ini berguna ketika melakukan kopulasi dengan pasangan. Mereka tidak mengajarimu masturbasi seperti ini... atau jika memakai istilah _informal_ -nya disebut onani,"

Otak Isogai tidak fokus mencerna pelajaran dari Gakuhou. Apa itu tadi? Blablabla-lasi? _Lassi_? Minuman? Sepertinya enak... rasanya jadi ingin minum _peach lassi_... lalu apa tadi? Turbinasi? Yang terakhir itu... _nani_? Apa?

"Keluarkan suaramu, Yuuma. Jangan ditahan,"

Kepala Isogai pusing memroses informasi Gakuhou.

"Ah!" pekiknya ketika bagian bawahnya terasa semakin terangsang.

Gakuhou mempercepat tempo. Isogai makin mencapai batas. Ada sesuatu yang mendorong ingin keluar dari kemaluannya. Rasanya tak nyaman, tapi juga nikmat.

"Tuan... ahh... sudah cukup... aku sudah... engh...!" sulit bagi Isogai berbicara sambil menahan desahan.

"Keluarkan saja, Yuuma... keluarkan semua..."

Isogai terus menahan desakan di dalam tubuhnya hingga tak menyadari yang lebih tua asyik menjilat dan mengulum cuping telinganya.

'Tidak bisa... bagaimana mungkin aku melakukan ini... aku tidak boleh melakukan hal menjijikan seperti itu di depan Tuan Asano... tapi aku tidak tahan lagi...' Isogai mencoba menguatkan diri.

Gakuhou tidak mengurangi tempo.

'Sudah tak bisa...' Isogai menyerah. Tangannya pegal. Desakan makin kuat. 'Aku... aku mau pipis...!'

Bersamaan dengan pertahanannya yang dilepas, cairan melesak keluar dari lubang kemaluannya. Isogai memejamkan mata, bersiap dengan aroma tak sedap yang akan muncul. Setelah semua cairan yang ditahannya keluar, Isogai membuka mata, memperhatikan lantai kamar mandi yang basah karena ulahnya. Isogai heran. Bukan zat serupa air yang membasahi lantai, melainkan cairan kental berwarna putih tersebar di beberapa titik.

"Kenapa...?" genggaman di area privat melonggar, "aku yakin sekali tadi aku merasa ingin buang air kecil... tapi kenapa yang keluar bukan air seni...?"

"Saat kau ereksi, kau tidak mengeluarkan air seni, Yuuma... kau akan mengeluarkan sperma..."

Baiklah. Isogai harus membaca buku biologi nanti.

Gakuhou mulai rutin membantu Isogai masturbasi. Dia mengajari Isogai merangsang tubuhnya, memberi tahu tempat sensitif di tubuh laki-laki.

"Tuan pernah bilang kalau hal ini wajar bagi laki-laki dewasa. Berarti Tuan juga mengalami ini?" tanya Isogai usai pelajaran seks mereka.

"Tentu saja,"

"Kalau begitu, apa aku boleh membantu Tuan?"

"Membantu?"

Pura-pura bodoh tentunya. Gakuhou tahu jelas maksud Isogai.

"Tuan, selalu membantuku melakukan ini... jadi... kupikir... aku... sebaiknya membantu Tuan... ketika Tuan mengalami hal ini..." suara Isogai melemah tiap kata, terlalu malu mengutarakan maksudnya.

"Apa yang kau katakan, Yuuma? Aku tidak bisa mendengarnya secara jelas,"

Lagi. Gakuhou sangat jelas mendengar ucapan Isogai di kamar sepi ini.

"Aku..." Isogai menghirup napas dalam-dalam, "aku ingin membantu Tuan ketika Tuan ereksi," ucapnya mantap dalam satu hembusan napas.

"Itu akan sulit bagimu, Yuuma,"

"Aku akan berusaha. Tuan sudah sering membantuku,"

"Baiklah. Aku akan memanggilmu jika aku mengalaminya,"

Gakuhou tersenyum puas. Isogai tidak bisa keluar lagi dari perangkap.

* * *

"Maaf Tuan, saya akan membawa Isogai kembali ke kamar,"

Maehara Hiroto, teman yang dibawa Isogai Yuuma kala menerima tawaran Gakuhou, masih terjaga setelah aktivitas panas mereka.

"Ya, bawa dia," hanya melirik sekilas, ekspresi datar walau cukup kesal karena waktunya bersama Isogai diganggu.

Maehara membopong Isogai yang tertidur pulas, membawanya keluar dari ruang pribadi sang tuan, meninggalkan dua angota keluarga Asano.

Gakushuu masih masih terlelap. Bagaimana pun tangguhnya ia, kegiatan tadi menguras habis tenaganya. Terlebih karena kegiatan itu baru pertama ia lakukan dan Gakuhou yang menangani langsung anak tunggalnya. Dia sadar tindakannya melampaui batas. Gakushuu bisa semakin membencinya. Namun, Gakuhou telah menetapkan perannya. Dia akan selamanya menjadi antagonis dalam kehidupan Gakushuu.

Gakuhou menyukai Isogai. Ya, dia tertarik dengan pemuda berantena itu hingga ingin memilikinya. Dia juga sadar bahwa Isogai hanya menganggap Gakuhou sebagai penyelamat, tuan, dan merasa berhutang budi kepada yang lebih tua. Bukan masalah asal Isogai tetap bersamanya.

Walau tak pernah diungkapkan, Gakuhou menyayangi Gakushuu. Sebesar apapun rasa suka Gakuhou terhadap Isogai, sang ayah tetap memprioritaskan anak tunggalnya. Bagaimana pun darah lebih kental daripada air. Hal yang tak pernah Gakushuu tahu adalah sang ayah termasuk pria posesif. Gakuhou cukup posesif hingga tak ingin anaknya jatuh ke tangan orang lain. Tak ingin Gakushuu melakukan pengalaman pertamanya dengan sembarang orang. Karena itu, dia sangat senang ketika Gakushuu memasuki ruangan ini.

Gakuhou mengecup dahi Gakushuu. Satu hal yang telah bertahun-tahun tidak ia lakukan –dan tidak akan pernah ia lakukan saat Gakushuu sadar–. Gakuhou membuka laci, mengambil suatu benda. Dibukanya tutup benda tersebut dan mengeluarkan sedikit isinya. Gakushuu tidur sangat lelap. Sama sekali tidak terusik ketika sang ayah membersihkan bekas-bekas perbuatannya, mengusap bagian bawah tubuh Gakushuu, atau pun saat Gakuhou memakaikan pakaian dan membawa Gakushuu ke kamarnya.

* * *

Isogai membuka mata, mendapati langit-langit yang familiar baginya. Dia terlonjak bangun, tetapi pegal di pinggangnya memaksanya kembali berbaring.

"Kau istirahat saja, Isogai."

"Mae, sekarang jam berapa?"

"Baru jam enam pagi. Sudah kamu istirahat saja. Kita 'kan libur hari ini,"

Isogai memejamkan mata, menghela napas panjang dan mencoba untuk tidur. Ingatan yang melintas membuat matanya kembali terbuka.

"Bukannya hari ini kita mau jalan-jalan?"

"Santai aja... bisa ditunda kok,"

"Tapi kita sudah sering menundanya... lagipula aku sudah janji..."

"Nggak masalah kok. Lagian mana bisa aku ngajak kamu jalan kalau kamu kaya' gitu, Isogai..."

"Aku sudah terbiasa kok. Bukan masalah,"

Melihat senyum polos Isogai, Maehara menyerah, "iya deh... kita bisa berangkat jam sepuluh atau jam sebelasan. Tapi kalau badanmu udah nggak sakit ya. Kalau masih sakit, kita nggak jadi pergi. Sekarang kamu tidur lagi aja,"

"Oke..." jawab Isogai riang sebelum kembali terlelap.

* * *

"Jangan sembarangan percaya, Isogai. Kamu baru sekali ketemu dia 'kan,"

Isogai selesai menceritakan pertemuannya dengan Gakuhou kepada Maehara. Hari ini dia berniat menemui pria itu unutk menerima tawarannya.

"Tapi tuan itu terlihat baik. Dia menolongku, mengantarku pulang dan mau membiayai sekolahku,"

"Itu biar kamu percaya! Bisa aja setelah membiayai sekolahmu, dia minta tubuhmu!"

"Tuan itu memang meminta tubuhku kok," sahut Isogai polos.

Mata Maehara membulat, "terus kamu terima gitu aja?!"

"Habisnya aku nggak enak kalau menerima tawarannya cuma-cuma..."

Maehara menggenggam kedua pundak Isogai, "jangan datang ke tempatnya, Isogai. Kamu nggak boleh ke sana," ucapnya serius.

"Aku sudah biasa kerja, Mae. Lagian kalau cuma jadi pelayan, aku bisa kok,"

"Pelayan? Pelayan macam apa?"

"Bersih-bersih? Cuci baju? Masak? Nyajiin makanan?"

"Tuh! Kamu aja masih nggak yakin gitu!"

"Aku tetep ke rumah tuan itu. Aku cuma jadi pelayan, Mae..."

"Terserah kamu aja! Sana kalau mau pergi! Jadi pelayan di rumah orang nggak jelas!" Maehara melepas cengkeramannya. Kesal karena Isogai tidak memedulikan ucapannya.

"Aku pergi dulu, Mae,"

"Ya... ya... sana..." Maehara mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya, tak acuh dengan kepergian Isogai.

Isogai berjalan menuju halte, menunggu kedatangan bus yang akan membawanya ke daerah tinggal tuan penolongnya. Melihat bus yang ditunggunya tiba, Isogai bangkit. Dia naik ke dalam bus. Kebetulan bus sedang lengang, Isogai duduk di salah satu kursi kosong. Baru saja dia duduk nyaman, netranya terfokus kepada seorang anak yang menerobos masuk. Anak itu tampak buru-buru. Napasnya terengah, peluh menngucur deras karena berlari sampai ke sini. Mereka berpandangan sekilas. Anak itu berjalan menuju Isogai dan duduk di sebelah Isogai tanpa permisi.

"Kalau kamu mau pergi ke rumah tuan itu, aku juga ke pergi. Kalau kamu mau jadi pelayan di sana, aku juga jadi pelayan di sana," Maehara melipat kedua tangan di depan dada, ekspresinya serius.

Isogai menahan tawa karena tingkah sahabatnya. "Memangnya kamu udah ijin orang tuamu?"

"Eh?" Maehara tersadar, "aku belum ijin...! Aku juga nggak bilang mau pergi...! Aduh... gimana nih, Isogai...?" Maehara panik. Diguncang-guncangkannya badan Isogai.

Isogai sudah menduganya. Sahabat kepala mataharinya kadang ceroboh dan bertindak sesukanya.

"Iya, nanti aku bantu jelasin..." ujar isogai pasrah.

"Beneran?" Maehara berbinar, "makasih, Isogai," Maehara langsung memeluk Isogai. Asal ada Isogai yang membelanya, Maehara tak perlu khawatir orang tuanya marah.

Mereka berpelukan selama beberapa menit, mengabaikan decih kesal penumpang yang terganggu akibat suara keras Maehara maupun beberapa penumpang wanita yang mengulum senyum karena tingkah keduanya.

Maehara tidak menyukainya. Sejak kali pertama bertemu, Maehara yakin dia tak akan cocok dengan pria berusia tiga puluhan yang tersenyum penuh kuasa di depan mereka. Sayangnya dia sudah berjanji kepada Isogai bahwa dia tidak akan membuat keributan dengan pria itu. Sialnya lagi, mereka sudah resmi menjadi pelayan keluarga Asano. Mau tak mau Maehara harus menuruti perintah pria itu. Maehara harus menahan diri... atau dia dipecat dan kesempatan Gakuhou makin besar untuk memonopoli Isogai.

* * *

"Mae..."

"I-Isogai..." Maehara yang sedang santai membaca _manga_ di atas kasur buru-buru bangun. Duduk bersila sambil bersandar di dinding. Bersiap menerima ceramah Isogai agar jangan membaca sambil tidur. _Manga_ disimpan di balik punggung. Hal percuma karena Isogai sudah melihatnya.

Isogai duduk di tepi kasur Maehara, tampak gelisah akan suatu hal.

"Apa kau pernah melakukan... hmm... apa ya namanya..." Isogai berpikir sejenak, "nani... hmm..."

' _Nani_?' batin Maehara, " _apa_?" perasaan Maehara tak enak. Sepertinya akan ada hal buruk.

"Aku lupa namanya... yang pasti kau melakukan ini," Isogai menyentuh bagian di antara paha Maehara, "lalu digerakkan begini," tangan Isogai bergerak naik turun.

"O-oi...!" Maehara panik, cepat-cepat menahan tangan Isogai agar tak menyentuh bagian itu lebih lama. "K-kenapa kau bertanya begitu, Isogai?" Maehara merutuk dalam hati. Sentuhan Isogai mulai memberikan dampak.

"Tuan Asano mengajariku melakukan itu... tapi sampai sekarang aku tak hapal namanya,"

'Hey! Yang benar saja!' jerit Maehara dalam hati, "Tuan Asano mulai macam-macam ya?!"

"Macam-macam? Tidak kok... Tuan Asano cuma membantuku..." jawab Isogai polos.

"Bantuin onani? Itu sih bukan bantuin, Isogai... itu modus, bukan, pelecehan malah," efek sentuhan Isogai telah hilang seiring meningkatnya kekesalan Maehara terhadap pria tua majikan mereka. Dia sudah mengambil kesempatan karena kepolosan Isogai terhadap hal semacam itu.

"Nah! Iya! Onani! Jadi kamu tahu ya..."

"Kamu udah diapain aja ma dia?" Maehara mendadak serius.

"Cuma diajarin cara ngelakuin itu kok. Sama belajar biologi juga sih,"

"Itu bukan 'cuma', Isogai..."

Maehara yakin sahabatnya ini bukan orang bodoh dalam hal pelajaran. Si rambut pucuk bahkan bisa diandalkan dalam segala hal. Namun, untuk masalah semacam ini, entah kenapa dia bisa polos begini. Ini pasti ulah si pria lipan tua, pikir Maehara kesal.

"Aku akan menemui Tuan Asano," putus Maehara.

Maehara melangkah keluar kamar. Dia mengingat-ingat jadwal Gakuhou hari ini. Dengan percaya diri, dia menuju ke ruang kerja Gakuhou. Pintu diketuk tiga kali. Mendengar izin diberikan Gakuhou, Maehara membuka pintu dan masuk menemui pria yang tengah berkutat dengan tumpukan dokumen.

"Ada apa kau datang menemuiku, Maehara?"

"Apa yang Anda lakukan kepada Isogai?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Anda sudah melakukan pelecehan terhadap Isogai," Maehara berusaha menahan amarahnya yang kian memuncak. Dia harus menjaga sikap.

"Aaa, aku hanya mengajari Yuuma, Maehara,"

"Tapi cara Anda berlebihan, Tuan,"

Sungguh, jika bisa, Maehara ingin berteriak dan memaki pria itu. Namun, dia sadar akan posisinya.

"Seseorang dapat belajar lebih mudah jika memraktikkannya secara langsung. Aku menerapkan itu kepada Yuuma,"

"Sebagai pengajar, seharusnya Anda sadar bahwa perbuatan Anda tak pantas dilakukan,"

"Apa kau cemburu, Maehara?"

"!"

"Aku tahu kedekatanmu dengan Yuuma. Kau bekerja di sini juga demi Yuuma bukan? Kau menyukainya? Sayang sekali, Yuuma hanya menganggapmu teman,"

Isogai hanya menganggapnya teman. Maehara tahu itu. Tapi dikatakan langsung oleh orang lain seperti ini... kenapa dada Maehara terasa sesak?

"Apa kau mau bergabung?"

Ide gila apa lagi ini? Maehara tidak mengincar tubuh Isogai. Bukan. Maehara bukan hanya menginginkan tubuh Isogai, tetapi dia juga menginginkan hati Isogai. Perasaan Isogai lebih penting. Isogai sangat berharga baginya. Maehara bukan lelaki brengsek yang hanya menjadikan Isogai sebagai objek pemuas nafsu –walaupun Isogai adalah tokoh utama dalam fantasi liarnya –. _Hell_. Maehara yang dikenal _playboy_ bahkan tak sekali pun mencium para perempuan yang pernah menjadi pacarnya.

"Aku tidak masalah jika kau ingin ikut belajar. Bagaimana menurutmu, Yuuma?"

'Apa?'

Maehara menengok ke belakang. Pintu ruang kerja Gakuhou terbuka. Maehara memang tak menutupnya tadi. Namun kini, Isogai sudah berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Apa kau keberatan jika Maehara bergabung dalam kegiatan belajar kita, Yuuma?"

"Tidak, Tuan. Aku tidak keberatan,"

"Bukankah itu bagus, Maehara?"

"Isogai–"

"Kalau kau ikut, kau tidak cemas lagi 'kan, Mae?"

Kali ini Maehara dikalahkan nafsu.

* * *

"Apa kamu yakin kamu baik-baik aja, Isogai?" Maehara bersandar di meja belajar, memperhatikan Isogai yang mengenakan kemeja sebagai luaran kaosnya.

"Tenang saja, Mae. Lihat! Aku bisa berjalan normal 'kan?" Isogai berjalan dari tempat tidurnya menuju ke pintu, "ayo kita berangkat,"

Maehara menghampiri Isogai, menutup pintu kamar mereka dan menguncinya dari luar.

* * *

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Iris violet menatap kesal pintu kamar. Semua yang terjadi kemarin membuat sang tuan muda jengkel.

"Masuk," jawab Gakushuu tak acuh. Berpikir bahwa yang datang adalah pelayan di rumahnya. Mungkin mengantarkan makanan atau menanyakan kebutuhan sang tuan muda.

Seseorang masuk ke kamar Asano muda, diikuti tiga orang lain.

'Cih! Kenapa mereka datang pada saat seperti ini?' gerutu Gakushuu.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, Asano? Kudengar kau sedang sakit," yang bergaya rambut paling unik membuka suara.

Gakushuu belum beranjak dari tempat tidur sejak pagi. Dia duduk dengan bantal sebagai sandaran punggung.

"Siapa yang memberitahumu?"

Perkiraan Gakushuu meleset. Bukan pelayan rumahnya melainkan para _minion_ -nya di sekolah alias para Virtuoso. Masing-masing membawa bungkusan di tangannya.

"Aku menelepon ponselmu, tapi Asano-san yang menjawab dan mengatakan kau sakit. Padahal aku ingin segera memakan mochi ini bersamamu," Sakakibara mengangkat bungkusan yang dibawanya. Sebuah tas plastik bening dengan kotak merah di dalamnya. Gakushuu dapat melihat bulatan-bulatan kue kenyal berbalut tepung mengisi kotak tersebut.

'Sial! Kapan pria tua itu mengambil ponselku? Lagipula cuma kau yang tergila-gila dengan mochi!'

"Asano kudengar pinggangmu sakit. Aku membawakan obat, salep dan balsam kepercayaan keluargaku. Ini akan membuatmu cepat sembuh," kali ini yang berambut keriting, tersenyum lebar penuh percaya diri, memperlihatkan gigi-gigi renggangnya, "oh ya, kakekku biasa memakai koyo ini ketika pinggangnya sakit," tambahnya sembari mengeluarkan benda-benda yang ia bawa. Ia letakkan satu per satu di atas _buffet_.

'Untuk apa barang sebanyak itu?'

"Aku membawa semangka untukmu. Kudengar semangka dapat membantu mengatasi pegal,"

"Kalau sedang sakit pinggang, sudah pasti ini lebih berguna daripada semangka. Memangnya di LA kau makan semangka waktu pegal?"

Koyama mencibir Seo, merasa percuma mengomentari barang bawaan Sakakibara. Kegilaan perayu ulung bergaya bak anggota _boyband_ terhadap mochi sudah menjadi rahasia umum. Koyama sempat berpikir kalau remaja Sakakibara itu bisa 'keluar' hanya karena mochi.

Kepala Gakushuu makin sakit mendengar celotehan mereka.

"Aku memang tidak membawa apa-apa, Asano, tapi aku bisa memijat pinggangmu."

'Kurang ajar kau, Araki!' gerutu tiga Virtuoso lain bersamaan dalam hati.

Araki mendekati tempat tidur Gakushuu, "Berbaringlah, Asano."

"Kau memerintahku?" Gakushuu tak suka diperintah orang lain. Dia lah yang paling berkuasa.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku memintamu berbaring agar lebih mudah memijat pinggangmu. Bagaimana?"

'Bukan ide buruk.'

Dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa tentang keadaan kepada para pelayan yang memasuki kamarnya. Sang ayah juga sepertinya tutup mulut tentang keadaan sebenarnya. Rasanya Gakushuu ingin tertawa. Mana mungkin pria itu mengatakan hal sebenarnya. Sayangnya Gakushuu juga tidak mungkin mengatakan penyebab sakit pinggangnya. Gakushuu masih punya muka dibanding harus mengatakan bahwa di menjadi _catcher_ ayah kandung dalam pengalaman pertamanya. Oleh sebab itu, sakit Gakushuu belum berkurang karena belum diobati secara tepat. Namun, sakit pinggang yang dirasakannya seolah bukan apa-apa karena pikiran Asano muda sejak tadi dipenuhi rencana balas dendam. Yang Gakushuu heran, kenapa ayahnya justru memberitahu keempat _minion_ -nya.

Gakushuu menempatkan bantalnya ke posisi semula untuk alas kepala. Dia pun berbaring telungkup. Kepala ditolehkan ke kanan agar mudah bernapas sekaligus dapat melihat Araki yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Pijat aku!"

Araki mengambil minyak pijat yang dibawa Koyama.

"Kau! Jangan seenaknya! Itu untuk Asano!"

Sang pemilik tidak terima rupanya.

"Aku menggunakan ini untuk Asano."

Koyama menggerutu.

Araki tak acuh.

Araki menyingkap kaos yang dikenkan Gakushuu, memperlihatkan bagian pinggang tanpa cela sang tuan muda. Semua terfokus di satu titik. Araki mengusapkan minyak ke bagian tersebut. Halus. Mulus. Jemari ditekan, menelusur otot-otot yang terasa kaku.

"Apa bagian ini terasa sakit?" tanya Araki sembari menekan salah satu titik.

"Tidak, itu terasa nyaman. Teruskan."

Araki meneruskan kegiatan memijatnya, mengurai otot-otot pinggang sang kepala Virtuoso yang terasa tenggang. Asano menikmati pijatan Araki. Araki bisa menebak bagian mana yang butuh perhatian lebih dan membuat ototnya rileks. Dia sempat berpikir untuk menyuruh remaja ketua bagian penyiaran itu untuk memijatnya jika dia merasa pegal suatu hari nanti.

"Aaaahnng...ya... bagian itu... itu enak sekali..."

Geram karena pinggang Gakushuu sukses diraba-raba salah satu anggota buyar. Otot-otot pinggang Gakushuu yang semakin rileks berbanding terbalik dengan otot-otot para anggota Virtuoso yang mulai menegang.

* * *

Isogai tengah menikmati jalan-jalannya dengan Maehara. Mereka duduk di tangga jalan, menghindari keramaian orang lalu lalang. Takoyaki di tangan mengepulkan uap panas. Serutan ikan bonito di atasnya menari-nari. Isogai menusuk satu bulatan, mengangkatnya ke depan mulut. Bibir mengerucut, meniup-niup bola gurih itu.

"Mae," panggil Isogai, "aaaa!"

Maehara secara refleks membuka mulutnya. Satu bola masuk. Lapisan luar dikoyak, potongan gurita dicincang. Empuk. Lembut. Kaldu dalam adonan berpadu dengan manis daging gurita dan isian lain. Saus, mayonais dan _topping_ melengkapi rasa.

"Enaaak!" seru Maehara.

"Benar 'kan? Ini kedai takoyaki favorit keluargaku."

"Kau juga harus coba ini, Isogai."

Maehara menyumpit yakisobanya. Masih panas. Maehara meniupnya agar suhunya turun lalu menyuapkannya kepada Isogai.

"Enaaaak!"

Kapan lagi dia bisa ditraktir Maehara begini. Biasanya 'kan Maehara menraktir pacar-pacarnya. Mereka menghabiskan penganan pengganjal perut mereka. Setelah ini masih ada tempat lain yang ingin mereka datangi. Selama waktu masih mencukupi, mereka ingin mengunjungi dan mencicip kuliner di berbagai tempat.

Dua remaja tampan yang berjalan beriringan di jalan tak pelak menarik perhatian gadis-gadis. Mereka mencuri-curi pandang ke arah dua sahabat tersebut. Isogai membencinya. Tatapan para gadis yang tertuju kepada Maehara.

"Wah...! Yang itu lucu..."

Isogai mengikuti arah pandang Maehara. Arah jam 1, seorang gadis bercepol dua mengenakan _dress_ merah selutut berdiri seorang diri. Sepertinya menunggu seseorang.

"Boneka gurita kuning itu lucu ya... apa kau mau?" tanya Maehara.

'Boneka gurita?'

Isogai memperhatikan lebih teliti, mengedarkan pandangan lebih jauh. Di belakang gadis tadi, terdapat sebuah toko boneka. Berbagai boneka terpajang di kaca _display_ , termasuk boneka gurita yang dimaksud Maehara.

"Kau kira aku perempuan?"

Isogai pura-pura kesal. Sebenarnya remaja berpucuk itu lega. Maehara sama sekali tidak melirik gadis-gadis yang mencuri pandang ke arah mereka. Isogai sudah menyiapkan berbagai rencana seandainya Maehara melakukan itu.

Maehara tak tahu bahwa semua yang dialaminya adalah plot yang dibuat oleh Isogai. Isogai memanfaatkan perasaan 'ingin melindungi' Maehara. Isogai tahu Maehara akan mengikutinya. Dia tahu Maehara tak menyukai tuan Asano. Isogai memanfaatkan kemampuan manipulasi Gakuhou agar Maehara terlibat dalam permainan mereka. Alasannya sederhana.

Isogai menyukai Maehara.

Hanya saja, si surai matahari masih terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari perasaan sahabatnya. Isogai lelah menunggu. Jika Maehara tak segera bersikap jujur kepadanya, maka Isogai yang akan melakukan aksi. Untuk sementara, tak masalah jika dia baru mendapat tubuh Maehara. Seiring berjalannya waktu, dia akan membuat Maehara mengakui perasaannya. Isogai akan membuat hal itu terjadi.

Pasti.

* * *

Ngebut karena udah kepepet #dugh

AAA, AKU BIKIN APAAN?! maafkan karena cerita ini gaje sekali... *bow*

Mind to review?


End file.
